The Lion Patrol
by Patriot the wonder cub
Summary: When the pups get stranded in the pridelands. Ryder becomes a lion cub. They will meet the lion guard. Waz have also been stranded for a year will he help the pups and ryder adjust to there circumstances. Will ryder find his role in the circle of life along with the pups. Wil they ever get back to adventure bay.
1. Chapter 1: The adventure bay catastrophe

**Chapter 1: adventure bay catastrophe**

 **Adventure bay lookout**

Chase was the first up then zuma, rocky,marshal and ryder got up

Ryder: paw patrol to to the lookout

Pups: ryder needs us

All the pups were in the elevator when marshal fell on a bannana peel and slid into the pups

Marshal: well at least something find i have appeaal

All the pups laughed

and the elevator went up everybody stood at attention

Chase:everyone ready for action ryder sir

Ryder: thanks chase well sorry for bothering you pups but we are going on vacation

Pups: where to

Ryder: Sydney Australia are of you pups get in the air patroller

 **5 hours later near africa**

Ryder: guys we are flying over africa right now just then the lights went off and a bright light shined showing a lion with red fur a ghost of the past

Mufasa: sorry guys but my grandchildren need help head to pride rock after the crash and ask for the lion guard and tell them i sent you also ryder im going to turn you into a cub so you can understand us

Ryder: ok im ready paw patrol is on a roll he then transformed into a lion cub with a paw patrol logo engraved into his fur

Ryder: how do u guys walk on four legs pups he then fell

Marshal: you get used to it after a while ryder

Ryder: lets get to pride rock they then got to the edge of the pridelands

 **Meanwhile at the lair of the lion guard**

Ono was flying around when he saw a lion cub with 5 puppies

Ono: hapana i have to tell kion

Kion: waz how are you liking being a lion so far

Waz: I love being a lion bro i still forget i was human

Kion: ono report

Ono: kion i saw a lion cub with 5 pups i hope the cub dosent eat the pups

Kion: thanks ono Till the pride land end

Lion guard defend everyone said

Waz followed kion to the lion cub

Kion: hello cub and pups who are you and what are you doing in the pridelands

Waz: yeah what are you doing here wait paw patrol

Ryder: hello my name is ryder and this is zuma skye rocky chase and marshal and we are the paw patroal

Waz whas exhillerated

Waz: ryder dont you remember me you saved me from falling off a cliff in adventure bay but how are you a lion cub

Waz then remembered he was human untill mufasa kion's grandfather turned him into a cub and sent him here thats when he became a prince and was the lion guard purest of heart

Waz: let me guess mufasa did this

Ryder: yes how did you know

Waz: My name was patriot wonder i was watching the lion guard when i wished to be a cub and a member of the lion guard mufasa granted my wish and i woke up here 

Ryder: wow patriot i had no idea your parents have been worried sick along with your sisters i went to your funeral

Waz cried and kion comforted him

Waz: so i cant go back my parents think im dead and i cant tell them otherwise since they dont speak lion but paw patrol i think your stuck here too ryder i want you to meet the lion guard

Waz pointed to kion: ryder This is kion leader of the lion guard and my brother

Waz pointed to besthe: besthe the strongest

Waz Pointed to bunga: Bunga the bravest

WAz pointed to fuli: FUli the fastest in the prideland

Waz: and finally ono the keenest of sight

ryder: this is chase my police and spy pup

Ryder: and this is skye my flying pup

Ryder: rocky my eco pup

Ryder:marshall my fire and medic Pup

Ryder: zuma my water rescue pup

Ryder: and finally rubble my construction pup

Ryder: and im leader of the paw patrol we save people who need help

Kion: guys we should tell my dad about the paw patrol follow us

 **At Pride rock**

Simba: ok ryder and the pups can stay but you have to train ryder how to be a lion

Kion: ok dad we now have two patrols The paw patrol and the lion guard

Kion: guys lets all go to the lair

Waz: ryder are you used to your cub body yet

Ryder: nope but i dont get it why was i turned into a lion cub and not a pup

Waz: I think its because you are a leader and lions are born leaders plus i think simba wouldn't have let you stay if none of you were a lion

Ryder: Ok im gonna take a nap

 **End of chapter 1**

 **Next: can ryder get used to his animal senses and will the pups listen to him now that hes a lion cub**


	2. Chapter 2: New life

**Chapter 2: New life**

 **At pride rock**

 **Ryder woke up before sunrise and kion was right behind him**

Ryder: Kion dont you dare pin me

Kion pinned ryder

Kion: wow your up early Waz wakes up way later

Ryder: Not every human is the same and i always keep myself busy at the lookout while the pups sleep

Kion:wow how are you more responsible then waz he is older

Ryder: I had to grow up faster because i had to serve adventure bay since they dont have a police station fire department or hospital

Kion: The paw patrol does all of that

Ryder: yeah and i can't imagine how adventure bay is without us

Kion nuzzled ryder

Kion: ryder we need your help too

Ryder: I know im just not used to being a lion all of my senses are enhanced

Kion: i will help you same with waz lets wake him up

Ryder: I have an idea Pups to priderock

Pups: ryder needs us

Ryder: marshal i need your water cannon

Marshal: Im all fired up

Ryder: that is all

Marshall: why do need my water cannon

Kion: because waz needs to wake up

Marshall: Ruff ruff water cannon

Waz was sprayed with icy water

Waz jumped 5 feet in the air

Waz: really marshal cats hate water

Kion: it was my idea

Waz pounced on kion and groweled which woke simba up]

Simba: WAZ KION he roared

Kion: hes mad because i woke him up with water

Rocky: I would be mad too i hate getting wet

simba: Kion why did you get marshal to spray waz

Kion: because ryder needs help being a lion

Waz: That dosent mean you wake me up with water thats worse then biting my tail

Ryder: guys stop arguing I need help learning how to be a lion

Waz: ryder i will teach you man im so gonna get you back kion

Kion: Im gonna go talk to fuli

Waz: marshall follow me

Marshall: Ok patriot

Waz: Hit fuli and kion with water

Marshall: ruff water cannon

Fuli: waz i will get you back

Kion: Man i hate being wet

Marshall: sorry guys thats what you deserve for waking up waz

Kion: marshall i will give you 10 seconds to run or apologize

Marshall: sorry fuli

Fuli:Its ok

Kion: 1

Marshall ran

Kion Jumped on marshall

Marshall: oK im sorry kion

Kion: Ok you can go but first spray rocky ok

Rocky was walking down pride rock when marshall had his water cannon out

Rocky: marshall i hate being wet

Marshall: Ok im going to run

Ryder: marshall you sprayed fuli kion and rocky IM sorry but im gonna take your pup pack away for a week

Marshall wimpered

And ryder took his pup pack

Then ryder went to the top of priderock to cool down

Ryder roared and a paw showed in the sky with dogs howling

Ryder felt better

Ryder: Im going to bed

 **Author note: sorry for the short chapter but i hoped you liked it**

 **Thanks Patriot the wonder cub**


End file.
